thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pavel Hall: World Zero
Pavel Hall: World Zero is a web series created by Salvatore Haran. It follows the story of a young man named Pavel Hall, who has been witnessing strange occurrences in his house and is determined to find out the causes. The channel was originally created by Pavel as a vlog for him and his friends to mess around and have fun. Now the series blends Pavel's findings and more traditional cinematography. Plot So far Pavel has encountered The Quiet, The Blind Man, The Faceless King, and The Convocation. The Bleeding Tree, The Wooden Girl, The Inferno, Jack of All, The Black Dog, and The Answer have been mentioned/seen also. There is also a government agency known as Breaking Apathy Science and Exploration (BASE) that has been monitoring him for 7 years and have possible ties to the Fears. The Archive is on Pavel's side as well, sending him a gun to defend himself and giving him information. A member of The Archive by the name of Omega seems to have had a past relationship with Pavel, but it looks as though Pavel has had his memory wiped by BASE. Sigma, another Archive member, also seems to be supplying Pavel with information. It seems as though the reason BASE is after Pavel and why The Archive is protecting him is because of his unique ability that allows him to uncontrollably open Doors to any location on Earth. In episode #29 it was established that he is something called a Forger. Each Forger has an ability that, if used correctly, can open a door to other universes where the Fears can re-connect with their counterparts and become whole again. The Great Game is basically the Fears terrorizing people they think are Forgers, in order to exploit their powers. At the end of season 2, Pavel Hall is still in a coma and being moved to a new location, a few of his friends are dead, Korban has completely taken on his alter ego, Clamo, and The Archive prepares for war. Fragments PAST SEASONS Fragment I Derailment - 17 Episodes - November 2012 to March 2013 - Run-time: 2 Hours 7 Minutes Fragment II Discovery - 18 Episodes - April 2013 to October 2014 - Run-time: 1 hour 50 minutes UPCOMING SEASON Fragment III Divergence - 6 episodes - Spring 2015 Cast and Crew This list has been taken from the official Pavel Hall tumblr account which features cast and crew members that have not yet appeared in the show but have been announced showing their names, roles in the series, and the years they were/are active. Salvatore Haran - Writer, Creator, Director, Editor, Cinematographer, Actor (Pavel Hall) 2012 - 2015 Will Graves - Actor, Editor, Cinematographer (Korban Austin) 2012 - 2015 Josiah Miller - Writer, Producer, Actor (The Blind Man) 2013 - 2015 Spencer Moleda - Director of Photography 2014 Steven Morris - Voice Actor (Sigma Eric) 2013, 2015 Savannah Schepp - Actress (Karin) 2013 Jared Lieske - Voice Actor (The Slender Man) 2013 - 2014 Zachary Millington - Voice Actor (Kristian Vines) 2013 Nathan Hess - Body Actor (The Slender Man, Champion Sigma Prime) 2013 - 2014 Cameron Danielson - Voice Actor (Dr. Jane Cycles) 2013 Tim Meier - Actor (Myles) 2014 Rachel Meier - Cinematographer, Actor (Rachel) 2014 Christine Chandler - Actor (Alex) 2014 Ricky Tafolla - Cinematographer, 2013 - 2014 Aaron Newsom - Cinematographer 2013, 2015 Mackenzie Coleman - Make up Artist, Costume Design, Actress (Vicky Adams) 2014 Emeree Putich - Actress (Scout Omega Ava) 2014 - 2015 Toni Becker - Actress (Scout Iota Kathleen) 2014 - 2015 Ross Scott - Voice Actor (Champion Sigma Prime) 2015 Julio Barragan - Actor (Frank Billow) 2014 Glenn Rodgers - Actor (Jack Omnis) 2014 Kyrie Snyder - Actress (Morgan Sullivan) 2014 - 2015 Trivia * While Pavel Hall was originally shot in the typical found footage/vlog format, it eventually stopped using this approach altogether. Intro and outro credits have been included in every episode since their introduction in episode #26, and episodes have been shot in cinematic style rather than found footage since #29. * Pavel Hall was originally a short film entitled ''Last One Out Tighten The Noose ''in which the character of Pavel was only in it for 5 minutes before getting killed off. Gallery Pavel Hall Fragment II Discovery Poster.png|Fragment II Discovery poster Pavel hall fragemnt 2 poster.png|The Fragment II Finale poster featuring Korban New Movie (50).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The reoccurrence of Doors in Pavel Hall New Movie (56).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Archive talking to Pavel in #13 Category:Web Series Category:Pavel Hall